Amoureux?
by Ayuna Kira
Summary: Les ninjas de Konoha s'agites, plusieurs couple vont se former non sans grande difficulté venez lire et vous verrez


Shikamaru était en train de se promener dans le village vers 15h00 comme a son habitude. Il jeta des coup d'oeil un peu partout autour de lui, aujourd'hui il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde dehors, bah tant pis pour eux après tous, il fesait un temps superbe, lui comtait bien en profiter en fesant la sieste sous l'arbre de son ancien terrain d'enttraînement. En marchant il sentit une goûte d'eau attérire sur son visage. Il leva la tête vers le ciel et vit des nuage noir qui commençaient a se former

_Galèèèère, pourquoi fallait qu'il pleuve aujourd'hui moi qui contait dormire au soleil??Grrrr..._

Légerement énerger Shikamaru décida de quand même aller au terrain d'entraînement, il pourrait toujours dormire sous les arbres a l'abris, mais bon sans soleil c'est pas pareil, il échappa un soupire de lassitude. Il arriva enfin au terrain et la pluie tombait déjà pas mal. En passant pres d'un arbre il vit des kunaïs ainsi que plusieurs shurriken enfoncer. Il tourna la tête et vit quelqu'un assis sous un arbre. Il avait du mal a distainguet son visage, en tout cas cette personne avait l'air épuiser et mal en point, surement a cause d'un entrainement très dur vut l'état du terrain au alentour. Cependant en plissant un peu les yeux pour mieux voir il crut reconnaître une personne qu'il connaissait bien. Pour en être sur il s'avanca et a se moment la jeune fille releva la tête et la plus de doute possible

–Ino! Mais quesque tu fais ici???

–Je pourrais te retourner la question! Dit elle en se levant avec difficulter

–Je te croyais en mission! Dit il avec un air ettonner

D'habitude la kounoichi venait toujours le voir dès qu'elle rentrait d'une mission, mais il avait l'impression que plus le temps passait plus Ino s'éloignait de lui, surement a cause de l'Uchiwa encore, ce qui pouvait l'énerver celui là, pourquoi falat il qu'Ino s'interresse a se gros nul.

–Je suis rentrer hier! Dit elle en s'adossant à l'arbre

–Pourquoi t'es pas passer me voir comme a ton habitude??

–Je voulait pas te déranger, vu que je te voit souvent avec Temari...

Ino était comment dire... Jalouse de la relation qu'entretenait Shikamaru avec la jeune fille de Suna. Si Shikamaru ne supporte pas Sasuke elle, elle ne supporte pas Temari

–Ouais c'est vrai mais pourquoi t'es pas venu, je m'inquiétait moi de pas te voir je me suis imaginer plein de truc j'ai eu peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose!!

Ino le regarda étoner. Alors il s'inquiétait pour elle vrai de vrai??Elle n'en revenait pas

–C'est vrai?? Désolé Shikamaru...

–

–Je suppose que t'as été voir l'autre Uchiwa...

–Non pourquoi veut-tu que j'aille le voir??

–Ben je sais pas avant c'était toujours Sasuke par ci Sasuke par là...

Ino baissa les yeux, c'est vrai qu'elle avait été amoureuse de Sasuke avant comme toutes les filles d'ailleurs, mais depuis déjà pas mal de temps, près de deux ans, elle était amoureuse de son meilleur ami...

–Shikamaru tu c'est que tu es mon meilleur ami, si je t'es blesser en étant pas venu te voir je m'en excuse, vraiment!

–T'inquiete va c'est pas grave... Mais c'est que sans toi ma meilleure amie Galèèèère ben je m'ennui même avec Témari, mais elle c'est pas pareil elle est toujours en train de me taper dessus!

–C'est ptete pasqu'elle t'aime!

–Hein??? Hé Yamanaka dit pas des truc comme sa ste plait ce sré trop Galèèère!!!!

Ino eut un sourire moqueur. Elle se jeta dans les bras de Shikamaru.

Celui ci fut un peu surpris, mais afficha un sourrire en passant la main dans le dos d'Ino en le frottant gentillement.

–Je t'adore Shikamaru!!

–Moi aussi Ino!!

Ino embrassa Shikamaru sur la joue, puis elle partit le laissant la a réfléchire

_Elle m'adore c'est tout??? Galèèère, enfin bout a quoi j'aurai du m'attendre après tous?_

_°°° °°° °°°_

Neji marchait au pas de course dans la demeure des Hyûga. Il passa devant la chambre d'Hinata où il s'arrêtat

–Tient je te cherchait justement Hinata! Dit il en entrant

Hinata était assise sur son lit, la tête mainetanu par ses main, à la façon Sasuke, petite explication, Hinata était devenu une Sasuke au féminin, eh ouais qui aurais cru sa de la petite Hyûga timide et tout???Hinata leva les yeux sur son cousin

–Qui a t-il?

–Ton père te demande!puis il partit car il avait autre chose a faire que de joué les messager

Hinata se leva et se dirigea vers la piece où se trouvait son père. Elle s'assit en face de lui

–Vous vouliez me voir??

–Oui!

–Pourquoi? Demanda t'elle d'un ton lasse

–Qu'elle sont tes relation avec le jeune Uchiwa, car une union avec lui pourrait être bénéfique pour notre clan...

Hinata lança a son père un regard noir qui le figea sur place, elle se leva et elle ne prit la parole qu'une fois pres de la sortit

–Les rapport que j'entretient avec lui où quelqu'un d'autre ne vous concerne en aucun cas!

Sur ces mots elle quitta la pièce laissant son père de marbre

°°° °°° °°°

- Sasuke!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

–Quesqu'il y a Sasukra????????????????

–Toujours aussi aimable a se que je vois!

–Hn

–Tu m'énerve quand tu fais sa!

–Et toi t'es lourde!!

Ils commencèrent a se geuler dessus enfin surtout Sakura pasque Sasuke lui a part Hn Il ne disait pas grand chose. Ils furent interromput par l'arriver de la jeune Hyûga

–Salut Hinata!!!!!!!!!Lança Sakura

–Salut Sakura... dit elle avec un peu d'agacement

Sakura avait le don de taper sur les nerfs a Hinata toujours en train de crier et de parler. Aujourd'hui elle l'éxaspéré encore plus que d'habitude car elle était d'asser mauvaise humeur. Sasuke et Hinata était assis l'un a côter de l'autre, et ils écoutaient sans vraiment écouter les potins que Sakura racontait. A un moment le regard de la jeune Hyûga et celui de l'Uchiwa se sont croiser. Personne ne savait exactemnt se qu'il y avait entre eux. Sakura fut couper par l'arriver de Kakashi

-Hey Sakura, bonjour les tourteraux, dit il en s'adressant a Sasuke et Hinata

Il perdit son sourire quand ils lui lançairent un regard noir, un regard noir c'était supportable par habitude, mais deux... Il sourit enfin... Et partit aussi vite qu'il était venu en embarquant avec lui Sakura qui rouspétait.

Sasuke regarda attentivement Hinata, il l'as connaissait bien depuis qu'Hinata était devenu comme lui ils étaient beaucoup ensemble et étaient devenu de très bon amis et une très bonne équipe de combat.

–Hinata quesqui ne vas pas?

–Rien...

–Ne te fous pas de moi je te connais, aller dis moi quesqui'il y a...

Hinata regarda le jeune Uchiwa dans les yeux. Ils resterent quelques instant en se contemplant l'un l'autre, puis elle finnit par dire:

–Mon père m'as fais sous entendre qu'il aimerai qu'on... Comment il a dit sa déjà bon je vas faire simple, il espère qu'on se mari!

Hinata dis sa simplement sans vraiment se prendre la tête. Sasuke réagit plutôt bien, il afficha un sourire ( eh oui même a lui sa lui arrive)

–Pourquoi ca??

–Parsequ'il trouve que tu es le meilleur partit de Konoha, en même temps il a pas tord c'est se que tu es, n'importe qu'elle famille voudrait que tu épouse leurs filles! En plus sa tombe bien tu n'as que l'embarras du choix!

–Toutes ces filles ne m'interesse absolument pas, elles sont toutes si... Superficielle...

–Plutôt tous des clone de Sakura oui!!

–Oui c'est pas faux!

–N'y auras t-il jamais une fille qui puisse faire chavirer le coeur d'Uchiwa Sasuke??

–Ben si figure toi qu'il y en a une!

Hinata afficha un sourire enfin quelque chose d'interressant, elle le regarda et dit:

–Vasy je suis toute ouïe dis moi qui c'est!

–Nan!!

–Allez Sasuke!!

–Nannnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

–Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

–Bon Okay!

–Alors??

–C'est t...

Il fut interromput par... enfin il se refit interrompre pour la seconde fois par Kakashi qui semblait gêner.

–Désolé de vous déranger j'avais oublier mes armes...

_Roooo non j'y crois pas j'était enfin prêt a avouer mes sentiements a Hinata et il faut qu'il m'interonpe..._

_-_Bon tu me diras sa une autre fois je dois rentrer, aller salut!

Hinata s'éloigna laissant Sasuke qui foudroyait Kakashi du regard... Je ne donne pas cher de sa peau...


End file.
